Sola nunca estarás
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: RenxKyouko. Kyouko no entendía que sentimientos la unían a su senpai, pero él le ayudaría a descubrirlo, estando siempre a su lado


_**RenxKyouko: "Sola nunca estarás…" (Song-fic)**_

El grito del director de escena dio fin al ajetreado trabajo del día. La escena había finalizado y con ello todo los asuntos pendientes del día en curso, pero aún era temprano. Apenas las seis de la tarde y era extraño el que los demás trabajos agendados fueran "misteriosamente" cancelados por un error de Yashiro-san. Y cosa aún más extraña era la presencia de esa joven a su lado, no era que le incomodara, al contrario, se sentía fascinado de tenerla siempre pegada a él pero no era común que a esa hora ella estuviera disponible. Considerando su rostro contraído por la molestia y aquella extraña aura que emitía era de esperarse que a ella le afectara demasiado el hecho de estar en ese lugar. —Mogami-san… ¿Qué haces en este lugar? —Preguntó el incomodo hombre sentado a un lado, quería un descanso y verla a ella en tal estado… era obvio que no sería el descanso deseado.

_Caprichosa eres tú muchas veces, lo sé. _

_No te importan los demás y quieres todo hacer a tu manera, _

_¿Por qué te comportas así? _

Mientras viajaba en su auto observaba el paisaje armonioso de la noche, era poco común el hecho de que, a esas horas, estuviera ya listo para marchar a su casa. La calma que le invadía por fuera era tan falsa como sus acostumbradas sonrisas, por dentro un mar de confusiones y engaños para sí mismo, quien decía conocerse mejor no comprendía el porqué de sus acciones.

Un suspiro atrapado en su garganta escapó al recordar la escena pasada con "su prospecto amoroso" como le decía Yashiro-san. Seguía sin entender del todo a esa muchacha tan caprichosa, apenas era una niña, la edad de toda adolescente rebelde… pero… de algún modo le encantaba esa actitud tan infantil de su parte. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a la joven que miraba por la ventana tan persistente mente como si buscará algo. Se concentró en lo hermoso de sus facciones, el color tan único de sus ojos, eran dorados, con un brillo sin igual. — ¿Podrías decirme porque estabas tan molesta esta mañana Mogami-san?

—No es nada que deba decirle Tsuruga-san…—Suspiró pesadamente y la poca atención que le había prestado fue perdida y enfocada de nuevo en las estrellas del alto cielo que empezaba a ser nocturno.

_Y como una ilusión, prefieres tú vivir en el pasado que se fue. _

_La gente te daña, no lo comprendes, _

_y te hacen lloran, angustiada estás. _

_Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sola nunca estarás…_

— ¿Algo que no debes decirme? ¿Qué es Mogami-san? —Preguntó curioso el oji-verde, era de extrañarse ese repentino cambio de humor en la joven. Era común que se fuera a los extremos con sus emociones, del odio a la paz, de la amabilidad a la descortesía, pero aún para ella este silencio mortal era demasiado. Ella seguía sin decir media palabra— ¿Acaso no vas a responderme?

—Tsuruga-san, por favor no insista…

—Quiero que sepas que no estás sola, yo estoy aquí para cuando lo necesites…—Le brindó una sincera sonrisa que desconcertó a la joven, inmediatamente se volteó a ver de nuevo por la ventana. No era común esas palabras tan sinceras de él pero cada vez que las decía le tomaban por sorpresa… ¿Qué tenía ese hombre para ponerla tan nerviosa? Lo mismo se preguntaba Ren, ¿Qué era lo que esa niña le había dado para enloquecerlo así? Sin querer esas palabras se habían escapado de sus labio cuando debieron haber sido un pensamiento para si mismo.

_Porque yo estaré ahí,_

_ya verás, aunque mil tormentas vendrán. _

_Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa y el alma sientas herida…_

El tiempo siguió y llegaron al destino deseado, el lugar más cercano a la posada de Darumaya, ay que ella no quiso que llegaran hasta ese lugar. Un suspiro pesado por parte de Ren fue lo único audible en el coche del auto. No hubo despedida ni un agradecimiento, simplemente la joven se bajó del coche sin voltear a verlo y se fue a toda prisa.

No vio lágrimas en sus ojos cuando la examinó por si encontraba alguna huella de tristeza, tampoco vio cambiar la expresión melancólica y perdida de su rostro. Solo la vio partir, tal como subió, así se bajó dejando al hombre sumamente preocupado. — ¿Qué te ocurre Kyouko-chan? —Se preguntó en voz alta mientras la llamaba por su nombre, ese nombre que solo pronunciaba para sí cuando estaba a solas… Arrancó su coche y avanzó hasta perder de vista el sitio.

_Cuenta conmigo amor, _

_Porque tú y yo, uno solo seremos los dos _

_y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer, _

_mi valor va a protegerte, mientras vivas aquí._

En cuanto bajó del coche corrió a toda pisa en dirección opuesta a Darumaya. La verdad es que tenía deseos de desahogarse pero no podía hacerlo con él. Seguro que Tsuruga-san lo tomaría como algo común de una chiquilla como ella, seguro se burlaría después de que hablaran y ella se sentiría de nuevo engañada por un hombre. Pero la necesidad de gritar lo que le sucedía estaba creciendo cada vez más y más.

Llegó hasta un pequeño parque donde había un enorme árbol de cerezos en el centro y se sentó en sus raíces. No tenía ganas de llorar, no tenía la menor intención de lamentarse a sí misma, pero necesitaba estar sola. Sola para ordenar sus ideas. La luz de la Luna empezaba a rodear su silueta y se dejó envolver con las suaves caricias emitidas de esta. Las corrientes del aire empezaron a bailar la son de la Luna y el frío se dejó sentir. —Soy una tonta por no haber traído ni siquiera un suéter para el frío…

—Puedes ponerte esto…

_Puede parecer que no hay nada mejor, que escapar a la imaginación, _

_pero no hay de que huir los debes enfrentar… _

_los problemas los puedes superar. _

Esa voz tan extrañamente calida, tan familiar, varonil, solo podía ser una persona. Todo su cuerpo femenino se puso en tensión. Los músculos se agarrotaron y solo pudo asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza ante la acción de su superior. Sintió el correr del abrigo por sus hombros y el calor que se desprendía de este mismo, el aroma de ese hombre tan enigmático estaba presente hasta el más mínimo pedazo de tela. Él se sentó justo a un lado de ella. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó con voz recelosa. Nuca pensó que ella sería capaz de huir de esa manera para alejarse de él. Le tenía algo de rencor, ella no lo consideraba lo suficientemente de su confianza como para hablarle de sus problemas. —Mogami-san… en verdad deseo que confíes en mí… No debes evadir tus problemas ni la realidad, enfréntalos…

—No quiero…—Respondió con firmeza. —Es menos dolorosa la fantasía y los cuentos de hadas que la realidad…

—Eso mismo pensaba yo…

— ¿Cómo fue que cambiaste de parecer? —Preguntó ahora con total atención, le llamaba de sobremanera la forma en que actuaba ese hombre de ojos verdes, era tan enigmático. Cuando a veces creí conocerlo a fondo, siempre hacía algo que no se esperaba. —Dime por favor Tsuruga-san.

—Fuiste tú quien me hizo cambiar…

_Antes de actuar con valor a todos rechacé,_

_solía ocultarme de todos yo._

_Pero algo ocurrió te conocí a ti y me enamoré,_

_decidí cambiar._

— ¡¿Y-yo! —Cuestionó nerviosa Kyouko-chan, alzó la mirada hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Cada detalle y destello en ellos le provocó una sensación extraña que creyó recordar de tiempo atrás. Ese sentimiento que tal vez vivió en su adolescencia, cuando estaba junto a Shoutaro… Instintivamente se acurrucó en su pecho sin medir sus actos, en ese momento solo quiso dejarse llevar por las emociones que le albergaban el corazón, descubrir que le causaba esa pena que sentía a últimas fechas…

—Por ti decidí cambiar…

_Y si yo quise cambiar mi vida, sé que tú también lo lograrás…_

_Porque yo estaré ahí, junto a ti, _

_apoyándote en la adversidad. _

—Yo también quiero cambiar Tsuruga-san…—Ren al atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, era tan dichoso de poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y ser su único consuelo. Desearía tenerla así por siempre, solo para él. Podría sonar egoísta pero ese era su deseo, que Kyouko fuera suya… no importaba si tuviera que esperar años a que ella creciera o meses para que se diera cuenta en algún momento sus sentimientos saldría a la luz y es cuando todo se decidiría…—Necesito decirte lo que me pasa…

_Puedo renunciar a muchas cosas, menos a irme de tú lado,_

_mientras estés tú aquí no importará donde sea que estemos los dos,_

_al fin puedo decir que se puede creer, _

_ahora todo está más claro, desde que te encontré._

—Confía en mí Mogami-san…

—Últimamente me he sentido de manera extraña respecto a… usted... Tsuruga-san… Eso me molestaba en la mañana, tener que ser obligada a pasar tiempo con usted… —La sorpresa figuró en los ojos verdes y un leve sonrojo nació en las mejillas de la joven. —…pero… me siento extrañamente feliz cuando estoy con usted y eso me desconcierta… es como si el cariño y respeto que le tengo hubiera aumentado…

—Eso puede ser…—Sonrió internamente al darse cuenta una vez más de lo ingenua que era esa niña. Aunque no podía quejarse de nada, el tampoco supo que era el amor hasta que aquel pollo gigante se lo explicó. Ella podría entender de ello, pero no sabía o no quería reconocerlo. Tal vez muy pronto podría estar con Kyouko como su pareja…— ¿Te gustaría sabe que es lo que sientes Mogami-san?

_Porque yo estaré ahí, ya verás, _

_aunque mil tormentas vendrán,_

_cuando de noche llegues a tu casa y el alma sientas herida…_

_Cuenta conmigo amor, porque tú y yo, _

_uno solo seremos los dos _

_y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer, _

_mi valor va a protegerte, mientras vivas aquí._

—Claro…—Expresó ella un poco más aliviada. — ¿Usted lo sabe Tsuruga-san?

—Es lo mismo que yo siento Mogami-san…—Sin aviso alguno la apegó a su cuerpo y la abrazó intempestivamente. Kyouko-chan fue atacada por un enorme sonrojo con el cual fácilmente la confundirían con un tomate. Ren la tomó del mentón y la guió para estar a la altura de su rostro. —Si tanto quieres saber que es esto nunca te vayas de mí lado…

—Tsu-Tsuruga-san… aquí estoy, junto a ti…

_Aquí estoy, junto a ti_

_Aquí estoy, junto a ti._

La guió hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, dulce como la miel, caliente como el sirope. Los labios masculinos bailaban al compás de los labios masculinos mientras la felicidad se agolpaba en sus corazones. Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre el hombre, provenientes de la jovencita, era demasiada felicidad. Deseaba por siempre permanecer así y descubrir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos…

_**N/dp: **_Para las que no saben lo anterior significa: Nota de doble personalidad. Porque yo soy una loca que su doble es Yuuko (la grande y magnifica para ti niñita) ok, lo que digas… Tebía ganas de escribir algo sobre Skip Beat! Y navegando por ahjí me encontré con esta canción de Dragon Ball GT que se llama: Sola nunca estarás, pero en México se le conoce como "Caprichosa eres tú" Busquen en youtube la versión full cantada por un fanduber muy bueno :D


End file.
